Captured
by Waitingforagoodidea
Summary: This story deals with Kara being captured by Cadmus who has decided to enslave aliens rather than kill or deport them, and is similar in line with my story the Green Room.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the result of a commissioned story request on Tumblr. I really enjoyed writing on commission and if anyone is interested, I'd be happy to do it again. It does not have to be Supercorp, but I'd like to be familiar with the ship/show

This story contains BDSM elements, but is NOT non-con despite some early references in the story (Skip to the first part of chapter four if you want to assure yourself). On AO3 I am able to use tags, but that is not available here on fanfiction.

With that, on with the show!

 **Chapter One**

It had all started so simply.

When Mon-El had gone missing the DEO had scoured all available video and sources to determine what had happened to the Daxamite. Despite their best efforts it took a direct, private, communication from Cadmus directly to Kara while she was heading to assist Guardian to determine both where Mon-El was and who had taken him.

What Kara didn't know was that at the same time that Cadmus was sending her the message other messages were being sent to the DEO and Superman. The DEO being told Kara was with Superman and Superman being told Kara was on a top-secret assignment. While they knew that the misdirection would not work for long, those running Cadmus were hopeful it would give them enough time to cover their tracks.

Kara, as soon as she heard Mon-El's location headed directly there, not wanting to risk breaking Cadmus' demands.

She, regrettably, also did not text or call Lena to tell her that she might be late for their date that night. The two had been on exactly three dates and Kara was looking forward to their night in at Lena's penthouse. While the Kryptonian and the Luthor offspring had only made it so far as some heavy make out sessions, it was enough for Kara to know that when they did finally move things forward that it would, no doubt, be explosive.

Landing outside the seemingly abandoned warehouse Kara examined her surroundings. There appeared to be only one available entrance to the building, the other doors and windows boarded up. Kara did, however, know she was in the right place as she was unable to see into the building with her x-ray vision. While she knew that this was likely a trap, and that she should contact at least Alex to let her know where she was, she was not willing to risk Mon-El's life as she felt some sort of responsibility for the man, despite his continual and misguided attempts to "mate" with her.

Kara had no idea how many times she would need to turn him down before he caught a clue- maybe she would have to take Alex up on her offer to "convince" Mon-EI to leave Kara alone.

Shaking her head Kara reminded herself she would need to focus, after all there was no telling what she would face inside the building. Starting towards the door Kara was not surprised to see the door begin to open, seemingly on its own.

"Creepy door opening, check."

When she was but a few steps from the door it opened fully, the hallway beyond pitch black. There appeared to be a door at the end of the hallway, light coming from below the door. Heading towards the second door Kara couldn't help but talk to herself to break the silence.

"Trap. Definitely a trap."

Regardless of her concerns, Kara continued until she was standing before the door. Before she could reach out for the doorknob or even knock on the door she felt a sharp pain in the upper rear portion of her right shoulder. The last thing she remembered was the door opening and J'onn's face looking down on her, with what appeared to be a sneer on his face.

The next thing Kara was aware of was a pulsing, throbbing feeling in her head followed closely by a desire to empty her stomach of anything she had ever eaten. The following feeling was the cold of the metal floor she was laying on and the musty smell of what Kara guessed was the basement of the warehouse she had walked into in search of Mon-El.

She didn't hear anything yet, which was surprising given the usual range of her hearing.

Doing an inventory of her body she didn't feel any injuries but she didn't seem to be able to access any of her powers. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she noted that her captors had also removed her Supergirl outfit and instead had left her in an outfit reminiscent of those in the various prison documentaries she had binged on Netflix after assuming, and subsequently continuing, her role as Supergirl. She had wanted to know more about where she was sending the criminals she captured, after all there was no Ft. Roz or phantom zone available to Earth.

A groaning noise from beside her drew Kara out of her reflections. Straining her hearing, she heard another groan, deciding whoever it was had to be male, given the terror of the groan.

"Mon-EI. Is that you?" Kara's whisper seemed to echo in the room.

The only response to her words was the room suddenly filling with bright florescent light, the hum of the lights filling the formerly silent room. Shielding her eyes against the sudden illumination Kara could, slowly, begin to make out what was around her. She was in a metal cage, and looking around she counted at least ten other seemingly identical cages in the room.

It appeared that there was only one other cage occupied, by someone similarly dressed with shortly cropped brown hair. Moving to the edge of her cage closest to the other individual Kara tried again.

"Mon-El? Is that you? Are you okay?"

A female voice, one familiar but cleady not Mon-El's responded.

"That is the one you know as Mon-El. However, with regard to whether he is 'okay', it is regrettable, but the Daxamite was unable to recover from our efforts to obtain information from him regarding your identity or information regarding that shadowy organization known as the DEO."

The sound of heels and heavy boots now sounded from behind Kara, causing her to move as quickly as her throbbing head would allow.

The blonde woman walking towards her was somewhat familiar to Kara, but the man beside her was very clear to Kara.

"J'onn?"

"He is not your concern right now Supergirl." The sneer in the blonde woman's voice was clear, even if Kara was unable to see it for herself.

Looking for answers Kara spoke first. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I know I've seen you in Lena Luthor's office. What were you doing there?"

The older blond approached Kara's cage.

"I might ask you the same. I don't like the idea of you and my daughter."

I look surprised comprehension crossed Kara's face.

"You're Lillian Luthor. Lex and Lena's mother."

Lillian acknowledged Kara's deduction with a slight nod.

"I'm a lot of things. A doctor, a patriot, a mother, a liar, a kidnapper." She glanced over at the still form of the former Daxamite before continuing.

"A killer when the need arises."

Having had enough of Lillian's deflection, Kara decided to try yet again to obtain some answers from the older woman.

"Does Lena know about Cadmus? Does she know who her mother really is?"

Again choosing to ignore Kara's question Lillian asked one of her own.

"And who are you to my daughter?"

"A friend."

Scoffing, Lillian lightly laughed.

"I've heard that one before. Well, you being a friend to Lena is going to make what is coming more than a tad awkward for you then. You see, I've decided that ridding the Earth of aliens will be next to impossible. There are just too many of you. While I would rather just round you all up and send you off on a ship to another galaxy that iest is not feasible. I've decided instead that aliens will be made to do their superiors' bidding. Roulette has been kind enough to assist me after I secured her release."

Chuckling to herself Lillian continued her monologue.

"Roulette also requested quite forcefully, and repeatedly, that she be the one to break you. She was quite eager to see you on your knees before her after you broke up that fight ring of hers. While I did toy with the idea of allowing Roulette her request I decided you would make the perfect test of loyalty."

Gesturing to someone out of Kara's line of sight Lillian turned to walk out of the room.

"Until later Supergirl. Rest up. You have quite the night ahead of you."

The last thing Kara felt was another sharp pain, this time in her upper left shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Coming to, Kara felt that the pounding in her head had lessened considerably but she felt weak - like she did after she had solar flared.

This time without opening her eyes she was able to determine she was no longer in the metal cage.

For one, there was no longer the feel of the bars and two the musty basement smell along with the cold draft was long gone. In fact, she felt actually warm, and was laying on something soft with a pillow under her head.

Lifting her hand to her head she could feel that there was a section of her hair behind right ear that had been shaved and there was a neat row of stitches placed delicately behind her ear.

Raising into a sitting position Kara opened her eyes to take in her new surroundings. She was in a room that appeared to be about 15 feet by 15 feet. Not large enough to belong to any one person but also not small enough or otherwise equipped to be a proper cell.

There was a small fireplace that Kara was currently laying in front of, along with a free standing wardrobe.

While the room itself appeared to be right out of the set of a medieval movie the biometric scanners on the wardrobe and beside the lone door told her that appearances would likely be deceiving with this room.

Looking down Kara could see she was laying on some sort of pallet. While it was not designed to be luxurious it clearly would provide her with some comfort. While looking at her bedding Kara saw the light glinting off of something on her right wrist - it appeared she was wearing a bracelet, scratch that, two bracelets - one for each wrist, only visible because the motion to sit up had caused her shirt to shift.

Taking a quick inventory Kara noted that she had matching jewelry on each of her ankles and one that circled her neck, though not tight or heavy enough to notice if she had not been looking for it. In fact, all of the new additions were incredibly light yet snug to her skin - it was as if they had been created right on her body.

The colour of the metal was also unique. Despite her knowledge from Krypton Kara had never seen a metal quite like this before. The bracelets appeared to be of a titanium colour however, there was other colours interspersed within the metal as well.

After finishing the inspection of her body and immediate surroundings, Kara decided to test her powers and look for a way out of the room.

Looking around, she wasn't sure if the walls were lead-lined or what Lillian had done to them but she was unable to see through the walls. The next thing was to try to burn through the door with her heat vision - this also failed. Feeling a great sense of dread settle over her Kara tried to levitate a few inches off the floor, one of her favourite meditation techniques since landing on Earth. This as well proved fruitless.

Feeling the frustration begin to build within herself Kara started to pace from wall to wall, wondering if Alex and the DEO were even looking for her yet given that she had flown off without any notice to them. With her suit missing that also meant that the tracker imbedded within it was also missing and likely had been destroyed.

Feeling for the first time the consequences of her recklessness Kara's thoughts turned to Lena and their date.

She truly hoped that Lena would be understanding and not believe that yet another person had abandoned her. The closeness that the two women shared was new to Kara outside of her familial relationships and she truly wanted to know everything there was to know about Lena. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask from the serious question of who was Lena birth mother to the lighthearted and fluffy question of what was Lena's favourite jellybean flavour?

Not knowing if she would escape the room she was currently held in, or what Cadmus wanted with her other than to make her subservient was puzzling Kara. Also, Kara could not imagine what they had done to her powers.

Sitting back down on the pallet Kara warmed herself before the fire, settling back to wait and see what would come next.

She didn't have long to wait.

The blonde had just fallen asleep, sleep coming after the adrenaline crash and the warmth from the fire when the next phase began.

There wasn't one thing that Kara, in retrospect, could have pointed to that woke her up. Perhaps it was just the feeling of being watched that brought her to consciousness. Regardless, blinking away the remaining tendrils of sleep brought two figures into view. The first was expected. Lillian Luthor likely here to expand on her villain monologue.

The second figure however, that was unexpected.

The figure was known to her, though not as well as Kara would have liked up to now, though now she supposed it was for the best that they had not become as close as Kara would have preferred. The shock quickly passed through Kara, leaving her able to utter only one word.

"Lena." 

"Hello Supergirl. Long time no speak. It's been forever since we had our last heart to heart, I guess I neglected to mention a few things the last time we had a chat on my balcony."

Looking down on Kara from her position leaning against the wall, her left leg bent with her foot resting against the wall, Lena smiled evilly.

"Though I'd imagine if I had shared everything that we wouldn't be here today, and that would just be shame for both of us. After all, we're going to have so much fun together."

Looking over at her daughter with pride clearly showing, possibly for the first time in her eyes, Lillian continued where Lena had left off.

"You are going to be my daughter's charge, her gift from her mother as it were. I imagine by now you have realized that your powers that you once lorded over the citizens of National City have now disappeared. I can't say that I was able to remove them completely. Our scientists just have not reached that breakthrough as of yet. However, they were able to do a few things. The first was the kryptonite dart that you have experienced a few times now. That dart was engineered specifically to be able to pierce your skin and administer a high dose of sedatives which also have the side effects of neutralizing your powers for a short period of time. The second breakthrough that you have likely already discovered are your new adornments. I'm not going to ruin the surprise of their purpose quite yet. The last breakthrough though, is the one that will give you the answers to your most pressing question - what happened to your powers?"

Walking to stand beside Kara, Lillian leaned down to trace the stitches behind Kara's ear.

"This right here, this is the result of years of research, both on Cadmus' part and on my dear son's part. What we have done is locate a portion of the Kryptonian brain that is responsible for allowing you to absorb the yellow sun's radiation and turn it into your super powers. While I wanted to remove it, I was quickly reminded that there was a high probability that if I removed that section of your brain that you would likely die and consequently be of no use to Cadmus."

Lillian's eyes quickly flitted over towards Lena.

"So, instead we worked on a method which would neutralize the section of that brain. You now have a chip implanted which, among other things, controls and shuts off the access to your powers."

Cocking her head to the side, Lillian seem to ponder something outside the room.

"As for the various functions of that handy little chip, l'II let my darling daughter show you those rather ... interesting functions."

Lillian rose to her feet and, turning her back to Kara, walked back to the door. Pausing before placing her hand on the biometric scanner she held her hand out to Lena, silently requesting to be handed something.

After Lena handed over a small device around the size of an Apple TV remote Lillian turned again to face Kara.

"Actually, I think I would like to be the one to give you the first taste of what this chip can do."

With a flick of her wrist Kara felt what she imagined was her brain attempting to self destruct. In addition every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

"Now my dear Super, that is close to the maximum setting, which while not killing you, would have the unfortunate side effect of causing you permanent brain damage. I trust you won't act in a way which would justify the use of that particular setting."

Looking over at Lena once again Lillian smiled.

"I will now leave you in my daughter's capable hands. Do try not to scream."

With that final statement Lillian pressed her hand against the biometric reader, the door quickly opening and then closing behind her, leaving the CEO and Kryptonian alone for the first time since Kara's abduction. 

Looking up at Lena from her pone position on the floor Kara began to attempt to rise. Just as Kara had risen to be balanced on one knee she felt a mild shock pass through her body, though thankfully nowhere near as painful as the feeling of the pain inflicted by Lillian.

"You have a lot to learn, my pet. The first is that you do nothing without my permission. I now own you. The second thing for you to know is that you may only refer to me as Mistress or Ma'am. Is that understood?"

Throughout her speech Lena continued her lounging position against the wall, looking for all intents and purposes as bored as she did during the semi-monthly board meetings Kara once was invited to sit in on for CatCo.

"Lena..." Kara began before being stunned into silence by another shock coming from the chip Lillian implanted.

"For a supposedly genius-level alien you don't follow instructions very well. My name, as far as you are concerned, is no longer Lena. I shall be addressed as Mistress or Ma'am. Let us move on to your first lesson, shall we?

"Your first lesson will be the position you shall take whenever you are instructed to settle. As you are already on one knee you're almost there. I want you on your knees, your ass resting against your heels and your hands resting on your thighs, palms up. Your head is to be bowed and your eyes are to be trained  
down on your palms."

Pushing off the wall with the foot she had casually resting against it, Lena came to stand before Kara.

"Now, settle." 

The only response to the command from Lena was a defiant stare from the blonde. With a wolfish smile whose evilness rivalled Lillian's, Lena laughed in delight.

"Oh my pet, you have met my every expectation. I knew you wouldn't break easily and now I have my entertainment set for the coming days."

Leaning down, Lena whispered in Kara's ear. "Play along for your own safety. The room is mic'd."

Standing back up she looked down at Kara, sneering at her defiance.

"You may have had National city fooled, but I know who and what you are Supergirl. By the end of the week you will be begging to me."

"I will never beg you for anything! You - " Kara's protest died off quickly once another shock was sent through her system.

"We will see Supergirl. Enjoy your night."

Once Lena had left the room Kara collapsed back onto her pallet, thoughts racing through her mind. One thought hower stuck within her mind, running on repeat once Kara had curled into the fetal position.

 _What was Lena doing here? Was Lena truly going to try to break her?_

And most importantly - _Why did the thought of Lena dominating her sound so appealing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kara didn't get much sleep that night, or at least she assumed that it was night as no one came to see her. She had found bathroom facilities tucked away in the corner so at least she didn't have that to worry about.

Laying prone on her sleeping pallet Kara let her thoughts wander, touching on a myriad of subjects - where was she and whose side was Lena on featured prominently in her mind.

Kara still couldn't bring herself to believe that the Lena she knew, the Lena that did everything she could to reform the Luthor name, would willing assist Lillian with whatever plot the elder Luthor had concocted.

Kara could not reconcile the woman she had dated with the woman who had called her "my pet" and threatened to make her beg. Though Kara was also actively attempting to ignore the effect that that tone and those words had had on her. Even now, just thinking of it made Kara wet and ache for someone to come and take the edge off. 

There was then the sound of a door opening that drew Kara's attention away from her (rapidly) dampening centre and towards the main door. To her disappointment only a small hatch at the base of the door had opened. Kara quickly saw the purpose when a tray of food was pushed through. Ravenous as she was, Kara quickly retrieved the food before retreating back to her pallet. Though it was a simple meal, two sandwiches and a red apple, Kara began to quickly inhale the meager offerings, though something was bothering her in the back of her mind.

It wasn't until she was washing the stale bread down with the water that accompanied her meal that Kara remembered what she had forgotten. When Kara first joined the DEO she had been put the DEO's version of the Navy's SERE program (survival, evasion, resistance and escape) but in part due to her latent stubbornness and her strength Kara had not taken the course seriously or retained much, if any, of what was taught.

She had been too worried about one of Cat's ongoing crises to pay proper attention. Now, in the exact situation the training had attempted to prepare her for, Kara was weak and defenseless. The one thing Kara had recalled albeit too little, too late, was the instructor's admonition not to eat what she was given without seeing her captors eat or drink from the same source - and even then to be wary.

As she was remembering the advice, and the look on Alex's face as she admonished Kara to take the course seriously, Kara began to feel the effects of whatever drug Cadmus had chosen, and she had subsequently ingested, begin to take effect.

First, she felt floaty, like she had when Mon-EI had convinced her to drink the alien alcohol at M'Gann's bar. Then, with growing concern she noticed that she was unable to move any of her limbs. Finally, on the verge of panic, everything went mercifully dark.

-

Kara's first thought coming to consciousness was that she was tired of being knocked out.

Right after that thought Kara realized a number of things, almost simultaneously. One, she was not laying down - she was vertical. Two - She was hung from her wrists. Three, and likely most distressing was the fact that she was naked. She could also tell that her hair had been braided based on the pull on her scalp. She was hanging about ten feet from the fire, looking up, attached to a hook that she had not seen previously.

The fire was keeping her warm thankfully, given her state of undress. Testing her bonds she noticed that the restraints were reasonably thick, looking up to check she gazed upon thick black leather cuffs, each with multiple D-Rings. Where the cuffs had been secured there were small locks making sure that no one but the key holder would be able to free her without a bolt cutter.

Looking around she saw that the room had been cleared out and one large chest of drawers was located behind her.

A short mechanical whirr was the only advance notice given to Kara before the door opened to reveal Lena.

This Lena was not like Kara had ever seen.

This Lena was not the one that cuddled with her on the couch watching DEBS.

No.

This Lena was dressed for war. Dressed head to toe in black Lena was wearing fatigues - black cargo pants with a black shirt and a black military jacket with unknown silver insignia. Her dark hair was also pulled back from her face.

Meeting Lena's eyes, Kara knew she had been caught admiring Lena, regardless of how confounding the situation currently was.

"Fancy meeting you here Supergirl. Hang out here often?" Chuckling to herself Lena stalked closer to Kara.

"I'm sorry for that, I just couldn't help myself. Sometimes you just have to go with the corny line."

Walking over to the chest of drawers Lena removed something long and black, at least, that is what Kara could see out of the corner of her eye. Hearing Lena walk up behind her Kara tried to turn to face her but was unable to turn due to her bonds.

"What are you doing?" Kara felt she had to try for some answers, whether or not she would receive an answer.

"Isn't it obvious Supergirl? I'm starting my mission to break you - to make you beg." The voice had come directly from behind Kara and was full of wicked humor.

The next line from Lena came from right beside Kara - Lena's lips lightly brushing her ear.

"While you look divine as you are, I have some additions to make, starting with one.."

That was all the warning Kara had before her vision went black - her sense of sight stripped from her as easily as her powers had been.

-

The next time Lena spoke it came from right beside Kara's ear, her voice husky and soft.

"Now, Supergirl, we can begin."

Walking to stand before Kara Lena tapped a riding crop against her thigh.

"Where to start? There are so many ways I can go to break you.

Without your powers I could whip you until you bleed and beg me to stop.

I could go over to the fireplace and set a brand to heat - you would look wonderful with my brand on your skin. The brand was designed specifically for me and it would look exquisite on that unmarked skin on your hip."

Taking the crop, Lena began to draw it across Kara's skin, starting by tracing her abs, moving lower to lightly tease Kara's thighs.

"But my favourite ideas is a to mix a bit of both of those options along with pleasure. To corrupt the girl of steel, the shining beacon of everything good and just.

To have you begging me to fuck you - to allow you to cum on my fingers or one of my toys. That is my goal.

Not only will I see what pain you can take, but I will also see what pleasure you can take before you break. After all, coming without permission will have consequences."

Walking behind Kara, Lena took the riding crop and brought it down hard on Kara's back, causing Kara to cry out.

"Now now Kara, I expect you to stay quiet unless you are willing to admit you are ready and willing to submit to me - to be my pet and obey my bidding."

With another flurry of crop strikes, this time moving to fluctuate between Kara's ass and the backs of her thighs, taking her time to make sure each strike was felt on its own, Lena again leaned in close enough for Kara to smell her perfume and the scent that is uniquely Lena's.

"You're doing great Kara. Hold on."

This dichotomy threw Kara - she had been drawn in by this new version of Lena. Hearing those words come from Lena's mouth in a different tone of voice reminded Kara where she was and that she was being held against her will.

Stepping back Lena admired the Blonde's reddening skin where she had applied the crop.

Looking at Kara's thighs Lena was surprised to see glistening evidence that Kara was enjoying Lena's actions.

"Well, well. Supergirl, you surprise me. I thought it would take us longer to get to this stage."

Reaching out, Lena drew her finger along Kara's thigh, collecting the evidence for presentation.

Kara, despite her every intention to fight what Lena was doing could not help but direct her hips in the direction of where Lena's finger had recently trailed. She was being drawn back into the atmosphere and spell of this "new" Lena.

Moving her hand to Kara's face, Lena drew her wet finger along Kara's lips, dipping slightly inside Kara's lips. Surprisingly she also felt Kara lightly suck on the tip of her finger - whether it was intentional or a reflex Lena did not know.

"My my, already wet for me. I can't wait to hear you beg - to hear you call me your Mistress. To know that you will do anything I ask of you as long as give you your release."

Roughly twisting Kara's left nipple she watched the bound blonde attempt to hold back both the whimper and the attempt to arch into her touch.

"I am proud of you my pet. I have something to take care of now, don't go anywhere."

All Kara heard was a dark chuckle before the sound of the door opening and closing, leaving Kara in silence, the popping of the fireplace the only noise in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lena wasn't gone long before she returned to the room. This time however, her entry was rushed.

"Alright, we've only got a few minutes until the recording system comes online. I wanted to apologize for how I have spoken to you and for how I have acted without your consent. I'm trying to get word to the DEO, but my mother has the area locked down."

With a frustrated sigh Lena continued. "I also can't remove your blindfold because I may not have time to put it back on later."

Kara interjected at this point, her cheeks and chest reddening at what she was about to admit.

"You don't need to apologize Lena. This is something that would have come up in our relationship regardless, I was just trying to figure out how to broach the subject. I guess now I'll be as blunt as I can be since we don't know how much time we have.

I've realized over the past few years that I like having control taken away from me when it comes to my sex life. I always have to be strong while I am Supergirl, so I crave the moments I am not in control. I have also fantasized about the use of pain.

While this may not be the ideal circumstances I have enjoyed everything you have done so far. As long as you don't permanently harm me and can get my powers back eventually you have my consent to continue as you have been, and I will play my part accordingly."

Just as the final syllable crossed Kara's lips they heard a small beep followed by the door opening.

"Ms. Luthor, we found the issue Ma'am. The recording system is back up and running."

Without turning to face the guard Lena addressed the man.

"Thank you Smith. Now please ensure that my new pet and I are not interrupted by anyone - my mother included - for the next two hours. Please also make arrangements for undoctored food and water to be brought and left outside the room - I can't let my new toy starve, now can I?"

Laughing at her comment, Smith nodded briskly before quickly exiting the room.

With her wicked smile returning, Lena snapped right back into character and where she had left off.

"My, my, my. Well now Supergirl, now that we know you are not ... indifferent ... to my actions we can have so much fun together! Are you ready to beg?"

Lena's only response from the Kryptonian was a set jaw jutting forward, clearly indicating her defiance.

*smack! *

The handprint on Kara's face became apparent to Lena immediately.

So did the tightening of Kara's nipples. 

Humming to herself in satisfaction Lena gave Kara's body a thorough review. Knowing she had Kara's consent to play, to let Domme out that wanted to mark Kara everywhere, made Lena realize that Kara wasn't the only one dealing with dampness between her legs.

Ignoring her own need for the time being would not be easy but she knew that her time would come, and that Kara would repay her before long.

Zeroing in on her next action was easy for Lena, after all Kara's nipples were practically calling to her. Walking over to the chest of drawers she did not make any attempt to disguise the sounds of her movements - she wanted Kara to guess what she was doing, she wanted Kara awaiting her next move, her next touch. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Choosing the nipple clamps was not an easy task. She had a few options available to her, but she was debating between the tweezer-style and the clover clips. Given her plans, she decided on the clover clips despite the fact that they would create a bit more "bite" for Kara.

Reaching back in, she also withdrew a container holding weights that could be suspended from the nipple clamps, a container of thick lube, and a butt plug that she hoped would be in the goldilocks zone for Kara (not too big but not too little).

Lena knew that the combination of the nipple clamps, weighted or not, along with the plug and the use of the crop and perhaps the flogger or whip later would have Kara screaming her name sooner rather than later.

Smiling to herself, Lena thought _that is, if I don't use these tools in the slowest possible manner_.

"Before we continue my Pet, we need to make sure that your hands are not suffering from being secured above you. After all, I have plans for those hands and fingers later. Can you rotate your wrists?"

Kara recognized that Lena was checking on her well being and complied with the request, rolling her wrists.

"Good girl! Next I want to make sure there are no issues with your fingers. Can you flex your fingers for me?"

Kara smiled to herself. The time for obeying her has passed. Raising only the middle finger on either hand Kara showed her reply to Lena's command, internally waiting for the corresponding reaction.

She didn't have long to wait. Punishment for her disobedience came swiftly in the form of quick strikes of the crop to her breasts, the last few spaced out slightly with specific attention given to her nipples.

Once each nipple had received the appropriate amount of strikes in Lena's opinion, leaving Kara breathless, she lowered the crop back to her side.

"Oh my pet. I was going to take my time with the next part of my plans but you just told me that you don't deserve me easing you into it."

Reaching into her pocket Lena removed the clover clamps, sliding the crop into the cargo pocket at her side for easy access.

Opening the first clamp produced no sound so Lena knew it would be quite the surprise when it was attached to Kara's already tender nipples. Reaching out with her left hand she quickly placed the clamp over Kara's left nipple before releasing the clamp, allowing it to bite into the rosy and swollen flesh. Kara's reaction was immediate - if she hadn't been tied to the ceiling she would have fallen to the floor when her knees buckled beneath her.

Not wasting any time, as soon as Kara had recovered her footing the second clamp was applied in the same manner as the first. This time it appeared that Kara was more prepared as her only reaction was a sharp gasp. 

With a faux innocent voice Lena teased Kara.

"I'm SO sorry, did that hurt?

Maybe I should have given you advance notice.

Oh well. You know how you can end the pain and let us move on to more pleasurable pursuits. All you need to do is acknowledge your rightful place as my pet, my slave.

Call me Mistress and I'll give you an orgasm better than you've ever had before."

Reaching down to grasp the crop, Lena removed it from her pocket and raised it until it was under Kara's chin, lifting her head until they would have been eye to eye, had Kara not been blindfolded.

"So, Supergirl, what do you say?"

With a twitch of her lip Kara spat her response back at the Luthor heir.

"Fuck you Luthor."

"Tisk, tisk. Such language!"

Reaching forward Lena pulled sharply on the chain connecting the clamps, causing Kara to arch her back towards Lena in an effort to reduce the strain.

"That's fine, I would have been disappointed had you broken so easily. I can't wait to show you a bit more of my other toys. But first I need to check on something."

Starting with her right index finger resting lightly on Kara's clavicle she drew her finger down Kara's skin, between her breasts where she stopped to tug on the chain, bringing a whimper from Kara. Continuing down, she traced Kara's abdominal muscles and dipped into her belly button before continuing down to the patch of hair between Kara's legs where she brought her finger to a rest just above where Kara wanted that finger the most.

For her part, it was taking all of Kara's willpower to stay in character and not beg Lena to fuck her. All she wanted at this point, with the glorious ache ever present in her nipples, was to have Lena fill her with three fingers and fuck her hard and fast. She really hoped Lena would use a strap-on, the thought of wrapping her legs around Lena's waist whilst having Lena's cock deep inside her while hanging from the ceiling made her almost give up there and there. Only the knowledge that she needed to stay in character awaiting rescue kept her focused. 

Lena could see the struggle Kara was going through, even if she couldn't see her eyes or read her mind. Being this close to Kara's wet, velvety walls made Lena want to drop to her knees and slide her tongue deep into Kara. She wanted to feel those strong thighs cut off her hearing without the risk of having bones crushed.

Shaking her head, Lena promised herself that she would do just that once she and Kara were safe. But first, she had a job to do.

Moving her finger lower, Lena fought to remain dispassionate as her finger was soaked with only the lightest of touches to Kara's lips.

"It looks like you are ready for my next surprise."

Leaning close to Kara Lena whispered.

"This time, I'll be a tad more gentle."

Walking to circle behind Kara, Lena used both hands and roughly drew her nails down Kara's back, stopping at the top of her ass cheeks.

Rotating her hands to take a good hold of Kara's cheeks, Lena dug her nails in, not breaking skin but only just barely. A low moan was the only verbal response from the bound Kryptonian.

The non-verbal response was much different. Kara couldn't hold back from pushing her ass back into Lena's hands. In hopes of taking advantage of Kara's distraction Lena issued her next order.

"Spread your legs." 

Stepping back from the blonde Lena reached into the open chest of drawers and removed a surgical glove and the bottle of lube she had set aside.

Still reeling from the feeling of Lena's nails digging into her skin Kara complied without thought. It wasn't until she heard what sounded like a cap opening that she questioned her obedience.

"If you even think of closing your legs I'll make sure you regret it."

The serious note in Lena's voice made Kara believe her wholeheartedly, and not want to risk anything else at the moment.

The next sensation Kara felt made her lightly jump - something cool and wet was applied between her ass cheeks, Lena's finger [was that a glove?] was lightly rubbing what felt like a thick lube between her cheeks and around her virgin hole. Kara was not turned off by the thought of anal sex and the thought that it would be Lena to take her in this way, while an incredible turn-on was also comforting.

"Remember my pet - no release unless you beg for it **and** get my permission."

Kara was thankful for the reminder that arrived just before Lena's finger began to massage her tight opening. She had never felt anything like this before but she didn't want it to stop.

After what felt like hours of pleasurable torture, but in reality was only a minute or two, Kara felt her muscles give way and Lena's well-lubed finger slide in.

Kara enjoyed only a minute of Lena's finger slowly fucking her ass before it was removed. Just as she was about to give in, about to beg she felt something slightly different press against her hole. She could tell it wasn't Lena's finger as it was slightly cool. As it was slowly pushed into her Karee could feel it becoming thicker, stretching her and going deeper than Lena's finger had. Kara also felt her face flush and her heart-rate increase. Actively attempting to calm herself was near impossible at this point.

Just when she thought she may not be able to hold back any further, Kara felt the object narrow and what must have been its base come to rest against her skin.

"You look so beautiful like this pet - tied up with my nipple clamps on you and my butt plug resting in your ass. I bet your body is just begging to be fucked."

Kara drew every element of resistance remaining in her body to respond.

"Fuck. You. Luthor. I will never beg." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lena didn't even bother to reply to Kara's impertinence verbally. Instead she walked over to the chest and found the type of flogger she hoped was there. The flogger she was looking for would provide a nice thud when it met Kara's skin.

That, along with the crop would provide a nice dichotomy for Kara, hopefully forcing her to use everything she had to keep from orgasming before she is meant to.

Walking back to stand before Kara, Lena stood and admired her handiwork. Seeing Kara's chest heaving and her neck slightly flushed red she couldn't wait to truly have Kara alone, whether bound or not. With the new knowledge gained, she now knew that she and Kara would be more than compatible not only in life but also in bed.

Blinking away her thoughts Lena reached into her pocket for one last addition before Kara's punishment. Withdrawing her hand she opened her hand and then the set of nipple weights. Choosing a weight that would be noticeable when hanging from the chain connecting both nipples Lena went up two weights and quickly secured the weight to the chain.

-

Kara knew that her sass would have repressions from Lena, she didn't know when or in what form the response would take.

She cursed not having her super hearing at this point. It would have allowed her to determine what Lena was doing. This time she was keeping her movements quiet - Kara couldn't tell much more than that Lena had gone back to the chest. After that Kara had lost track of Lena's movements.

The knowledge of Lena's location became shockingly clear to Kara.

She was becoming adapted to the plug Lena had so recently inserted, the feeling overtaking the sensation of the nipple clamps. She was cursing the fact that her hands were restrained. Since Lena was refusing to give her relief Kara wanted to reach down and take care of her problem herself. She was sure it would only take a slight pressure to give her an orgasm stronger than she had ever known before. 

The knowledge that she had been right to question what she needed in a sexual relationship was calming to Kara. Realizing that Lena would do her best to prevent any harm from coming to her Kara felt herself slowly begin to surrender to Lena, though only slightly given the knowledge of the situation they found themselves in.

Wanting to speak up and beg Lena to fuck her, Kara bit down on her tongue. When Kara replayed the events later she would realize that was the only thing that kept her from swearing at Lena when she suddenly felt a pulling on her nipples. Instead, her only reaction was a gasp and a movement forward to see if that would relieve the sensation.

The movement did not relieve the pressure on her nipples, instead it seemed to only make it worse as whatever Lena had attached to her was now swinging back and forth - Kara could feel it make contact when it would swing back and touch the skin on her abdomen. The second thing the movement made Kara realize was the effect that movement had on the plug in her ass - the movement forward made the plug move which only made her wetter.

At this point, she could feel wetness dripping slowly down her inner thigh, something that she only thought happened in the various stories that she had been reviewing online.

Kara had focused on collecting herself, an action made easier when whatever was attached to her nipple clamps had come to a rest again and she was finally breathing normally, though she could still feel the flush on her skin. 

Just as she began to wonder again as to Lena's location and intentions Kara felt the first thud against her upper back. She was able to control her reaction to the swinging effect on her nipples, and only barely controlled the urge to press her thighs together.

"Oh, well, that is just a shame - I was hoping to see another delightful reaction from you. No matter."

Kara had a pretty good idea of what was to come, but she still gasped when the additional weight was added to the chain. This time there was no ignoring that sensation, whether or not it was swinging. She felt as if she was slowly going mad - that Lena might actually succeed in breaking her with her actions.

The next strike from Lena wasn't the crop or whatever Lena had just used.

No, this time the strike was made with Lena's hand. The CEO had surprising strength which was proven when Kara received the first spanking. She was left with the feeling of the sting on her skin along with the sensation of the plug moving within her.

"Count for me pet. If you refuse or lose your place we will continue until you are able to count to ten."

Kara remained silent.

"Alright then."

What transpired next was the most memorable five minutes of Kara's life. The feeling of Lena's hand against her skin was glorious, as was the sensations caused by the moving plug and the swinging pull on her clamps.

She was sure that if it continued that she would orgasm soon, with or without Lena's permission or direct touch to her clit.

So focused on the sensations caused by the CEO, Kara did not hear the door to her cell open. She did, however, notice when Lena's attentions had ceased.

Still blindfolded, Kara had no way to know who entered the cell unless the person spoke.

The first voice she heard was Lena's, and she did not sound happy.

"Why are you here? I made it clear we were not to be disturbed. Beside, Lillian already told you she was mine."

The other voice was familiar to Kara, though in her current fog she wasn't able to make a determination of where she had heard the voice, it was female however.

"I'm hurt - I just want to observe your … technique. After all, college truly was so long ago. Also, Lillian sent me to check on how you were coming with the Super."

Kara could hear the steel in Lena's voice.

"You know these things do not occur overnight. Your presence here will only set back my efforts."

"Well, dear, you don't have a choice. Lillian told me to come and observe, so observe I shall do. Lillian instructed me to stay for an hour."

The exhalation Kara was able to hear from Lena told her what Lena was feeling.

"Fine then. But you stay silent. No comments or suggestions. And you're only staying for five minutes."

It was beginning to sound like a verbal tennis match to Kara.

"Ten minutes and I get to play with one of the toys and the Super."

"No deal. Only I touch her."

"Fine. I get to choose the next toy you use then."

"Alright. Nothing that will permanently scar or injure her though - those are being saved for a later date when she can truly enjoy my attention."

"Deal."

Kara could hear the heels worn by the other woman as she walked closer to Kara. Coming to a stop in front of her Kara somehow felt the woman leaning in to her.

"Long time no see Super. I do so love seeing you trussed up like this. I wish I had been chosen to break you - we would have had so much fun together."

It was then that Kara knew who had entered the room, and who had inserted herself into the dynamic with Lena.

Roulette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lena could not believe that she had been interrupted by Veronica of all people.

The two women had a brief relationship while at college when they realized that they shared more than a few interests both inside and outside of the bedroom. While Lena had learned a large amount of information from Veronica, it had become clear that Veronica was not the type to take the subservient position. As Lena was also unwilling to be subservient, especially to Veronica, the two had instead to remain friends.

Veronica had invited Lena along to play with another woman at one point. That had been extremely educational for Lena, but she had found herself withdrawing from the situation when she began to have concerns about the level of consent between the women.

This had coincided with the time that Veronica was becoming Roulette - the parties she had taken to holding always had a secondary location for those of the appropriate worldview.

She had no idea what Veronica was hoping to gain by interrupting Lena's time with Supergirl. She supposed it could be as simple as Veronica was jealous that she had been chosen to break Kara instead, after all Kara had a primary role in bringing down Roulette's fight nights.

Regardless, she had no intention of allowing Veronica to witness anything that occurred between her and Kara. That was for the two of them only (taking into account the microphones).

Watching Veronica review the various options held within the chest of drawers Lena felt a sense of trepidation that she had not felt in some time. Even with the conditions placed on her she was sure that Veronica would still end up finding some way to make the situation worse.

"Ah ha! The perfect choice!"

Lena could see Veronica returning, but her choice was held behind her back, outside of Lena's view.

"For this option, _honey_ , I won't need to stay. I'll be content with the sounds." Bringing the mystery choice around to show Lena she smirked.

"After all, I'm familiar with how well you use this particular implement."

Handing the package off to Lena she headed to the cell door.

"Oh, and Lillian said nothing to me about visiting you - I just wanted to see you in action again. Ta!"

Scowling at the door Lena attempted to figure out what she was going to do next. She knew Veronica was still listening and that whether or not Lillian had given her instructions she would be happy enough to do whatever she could to have Supergirl to herself. She would have to use what she held in her hands and attempt to remain detached.

For her part, Kara was still attempting to figure out what was going on.

 _Did Lena and Roulette have a relationship in college?_

 _What did Roulette give to Lena?_

Attempting to slow her breathing so as to hear everything going on around her, she was caught off guard by the feeling of the crop on the back of her left thigh, followed by the right. Alternating strikes continued until she found herself almost back where she was before Roulette had rudely interrupted the pair.

"Now, I think we are getting back to where we were before we were interrupted. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what our friend chose for you, I just wanted to get back into the swing of things, so to speak, before her choice comes into play.

Now, Supergirl, do you think you have learned to count?"

Kara attempted to keep from counting, she really did. But the when the feeling of Lena's hand returned to her ass, now swollen and tender, she couldn't hold back. Tears had begun to pool in her eyes by the time she said ten, though whether it was from pain or relief she didn't know.

Lowering her chin to her chest, Kara felt Lena cup her cheek and bring her lips towards her ear.

"My lovely pet, that was wonderful. You were wonderful. You look so beautiful when you obey my commands." Drawing her finger down Kara's body once again, she collected proof of Kara's enjoyment on her fingers, Kara couldn't help it when her hips followed, seeking additional contact.

"You can end this my pet. You know that. All you need to do is admit that you belong to me, that I am your mistress. What do you say?"

Kara tried to fight it, she did. She had no idea what would happen to her once Lillian heard she broke, but she couldn't hold it back any longer.

With a quiet voice, raspy after not speaking Kara spoke.

"I am yours Mistress. I am your pet Ma'am."

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me to hear. It also means that I can use what our friend chose as a reward rather than as a way to break you. Tell me pet, when may you come?"

Kara knew the answer to this one, though she wished the answer was different.

"I can come when you allow me to Ma'am."

"That is right pet. Now, I'll need you to relax your legs a bit for me."

Kara did her utmost to relax her legs, though not knowing what was coming next did not make it easy.

Feeling Lena step closer to her, she gasped. She realized what it had been that Roulette had handed to Lena, and commented about how well Lena had wielded the tool.

"Ah, you know what comes next pet. Reach up and hold the chains."

Moving quickly to comply Kara waited for Lena's next move.

Removing any distance between them Lena reached out and grasped Kara's knees, pulling them up to her hips.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Complying immediately Kara was in disbelief that what she had hoped for was actually coming true.

Feeling Lena reach between them, Kara then felt the lightest of touches on her clit. Not enough to do anything but tease, of course.

"Who do you belong to?"

Kara felt again that she trusted Lena with everything despite the situation.

"I belong to you Ma'am."

As soon as she replied, Kara felt the dildo worn by Lena slowly slide into her, filling and stretching her in the most glorious way. While she had had sex before, sex where she had been fucked, she had never before been fucked with a plug inside of her, or with the addition of the nipple clamps.

She hoped that Lena wouldn't hold off too long on the permission. She was ready to come now.

Unfortunately, Lena was apparently in the mood to tease, to draw out the situation. Kara had never been fucked so slowly, yet felt it so much. She was slowly going out of her mind. She needed to come now, she needed to come now for Lena.

"Please Ma'am…"

"Please what, pet?"

"Please may I come?"

Once the question left Kara's lips the slow thrusts sped up, Lena fucking her hard and fast. Kara could feel her muscles contracting around the dildo - she knew she was close, she just needed to hear the words she was waiting for. At this point, she was actively fucking herself on Lena's cock - Lena barely needed to move.

Feeling Lena grab her breasts, her fingers coming close to the clamps, she heard the glorious words at the same time that Lena removed the clamps, the pain rushing into her nipples amplifying her orgasm.

"Ok pet. Cum for me."

Her orgasm felt as if it went on for hours, eventually becoming too much and she lost consciousness.

Epilogue

Coming to, Kara could hear beeping and knew she was laying on some much softer than the pallet she had in her cell. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around the room, realizing that she was back at the DEO and laying on the sunbed.

Continuing to review the room she saw a brunette beside her, looking at her with love and worry in her eyes.

"Hey there sleepyhead."

Kara tried to speak, but her throat was too dry.

"I'll get you some ice chips in a minute, along with your sister, but we've all agreed that I would let you know what happened before I get the rest of them."

Nodding, Kara indicated for Lena to continue.

"You've been out for twelve hours. Shortly after you passed out, and after I released you and cleaned you up, the door opened and Alex and Maggie stormed in. Thankfully I had been able to not only clean you up but also clean up evidence of what had occurred. All they saw was me holding you.

It turns out that Winn had received my messages, but it took them a while to decrypt them. Both Lillian and Roulette were arrested along with a good number of Cadmus's members.

Once I was able to tell Alex what Lillian did to you, she along with the other doctors in the DEO were able to retrieve my mother's handiwork. Another day or so in the sunbed and you will be back to new.

With regard to what happened, you don't need to worry about anyone knowing. No one other than us knows what happened in the room. The recordings mysteriously corrupted, and not even Winn is able to recover the files.

I want to let you know that what happened between us, while not in the best circumstances, was very special to me. **You** are very special to me, and I'll love to continue to explore our relationship - all facets of it."

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Lena took Kara's hand in hers.

"I know it may seem soon, and maybe rushed with everything that we have been through, but I want you to know, Kara Zor-El, that you are the only one for me. I love you."

Feeling her eyes tear up, and unable to stop the smile from crossing her face Kara mouthed "I love you too" back at Lena.

Then, with a mischievous look on her face, she rolled her eyes and mouthed "Ma'am."

FIN


End file.
